Bonnie's Proposal: Let's Play House
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. Vignettes on Damon's 9-month contract to his baby momma.
1. The Proposal

AN: I know this idea is rejected by some, and many others have ventured the witch-vampire baby plot. However, this idea came to me and I just couldn't resist. Went through something that almost led to this, so I can say this story will most likely, be like my last Damon fic, therapeutic. I hope the Bamon lovers enjoy reading. ;)

Dedicated to those who have love and lost.

* * *

Initially, Damon denied it. Vampire babies were _extremely_ _rare_ and he never expected to ever be one of those (un)fortunate, unsuspecting baby daddies. He knew Bonnie was one of the most powerful witches he has ever known, but he didn't think she'd ever do this, of all things. It had been a one-time thing and this was supposed to be the least of his problems.

So he kept on staring at her and he almost pitied her. She looked plainly exhausted, the fierceness in her emerald eyes dying. Life was clearly getting to her. She sat on his bed looking like a little lost girl, a huge contrast to the dormant goddess within her being. Her slim fingers played constantly with the hem of her baby doll dress –of all the things to wear; he found her adorable still.

"So…" he cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. "Why me?" On usual days he would have emphasized exactly why he was the best candidate for her magical experiment. But he wanted to hear it from her, for once, and hopefully, he'd forget for a moment that he had been used for her personal gain. He usually did the manipulating here, and it hurt his pride… sorta.

Bonnie sighed loudly. For a second she glanced at him, but reverted her gaze back on her dress. She was clearly thinking, and probably wondered if he deserved the truth from her. But she was going to tell him because there was no point in lying. He would eventually find out anyway. "Two months ago I found out that I was cursed."

The word 'curse' immediately caused Damon to frown. "Cursed?" Trying to be patient as he waited for her to answer, he distracted himself by the anger that seemed to coil in his body. As much as he feigned indifference around Bonnie and Elena and all the other youngsters in town, he knew that he will never respond nicely to threats made to them. If anyone should inflict terror, it should be him and him alone.

His eyes quickly made a quick assessment of the witch's features, like boils or leprosy, but she was obviously as flawless as she'd been on his bed eight weeks ago. Her scent was different, though, considering that she was with child. He loved her new perfume, he realized, because he wanted to get closer to her, sniff all of her in. Hold her close, keep her safe.

"I'm immortal, Damon."

The statement took a while to register in his ears. Being immortal himself, he never did consider his existence a curse. To others (his existence was _the_ curse), maybe, but to him, not at all. Blessing in disguise, actually. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't want to explain. All I know is that it's all a big thank you to my ancestor Emily and her adventures with your ex-bitch."

The mention of ex-bitch, Katherine, was supposed to hit a nerve, but as of now, he was pretty much distracted. Bonnie, immortal? "Are you sure? How certain are you that you are, indeed, immortal?"

"Eighteenth birthday," Bonnie mumbled and looked away. "Suicide."

"What the hell!" Damon growled, and suddenly stood in front of her, grasping her shoulders, shaking her. "You tried to kill yourself?" It took him only about a few moments to do this, because the next thing he knew, he was thrown across the room. He hit his bathroom door, wrecking it in the process. His eyes widened for a second, feeling the surge of her powers go through him, sprinkled with hints of mercy. As he stood up, brushing off the splinters from his shirt, he glared at her.

"Don't lecture me, please," Bonnie said. "Believe me, I think I know enough by now. I'd have forever to deal with the consequences of my actions." She stood up from the bed and turned to the door. Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she kept her eyes locked on her belly as she spoke, "Let's just pretend that we're together and we're in love. Let go. I want to be happy for these nine months that I'll be carrying our baby. Being happy means having lots of sex. And I want to feel loved."

Damon wanted to scream at her, snap her neck, kiss her –he didn't know, but he couldn't. His throat had closed up and he was immobile on the mess that was his bathroom door. She had put a spell on him, fucking trickster.

"Nine months, Salvatore," Bonnie said, walking to the door. "And I'm not asking."

* * *

AN: Feel free to RnR. Reviews are a great source of inspiration. Thanks for reading! ;)


	2. The Bonus

AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys liked it! I'm having fun writing this series. Hope you guys stick around!

* * *

Damon strides in her room casually one late Friday night, compelling her father to let him in without sweat. She barely regards his glorious presence in the room; she was more entranced with her grimoire. He just knew he was the jealous type, so he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Gave it some thought," he said, trying to assert control of the whole agreement she brought down on him yesterday like kingdom come. "And I wonder, what am I going to get out of this whole ordeal?"

He feels something stir in his gut when she stood up from the thick bedcovers, revealing her familiar bare legs, a baby pink, silk camisole with matching panties. He's speechless when she walks to him, and he feels hotter by the second, wondering if maybe she'd suddenly jump on him and demand that hot vampire sex or maybe just kiss him hard and full on the lips. He know he won't complain. _Ever_.

However, she brushes past him, and walks to the door to close it. She struts back to the bed and plops down lazily with a loud exhale. "Ok. What do you want?"

Damon hoped he could tell her at once, but he couldn't. He didn't really know what he wanted. Well, actually, he did. He was actually pretty nervous/excited about having the baby. But somehow, if he didn't actually demand something _else_ from her, she would think that she was the only one in power, that she was using him for her own purposes. Besides, what did she expect? For him to just show up whenever she felt the urge to make like bunnies? That was just plain rude… and hot. "For starters, you could tell me my options."_ Geez,_ he said with a mental head-slap, _where's the friggin' control, Salvatore!_

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to waste my time thinking about your needs. I've got enough to deal with on my own."

"Temper temper," Damon teased, and sat down on the edge of her bed. The outline of her breasts were not helping his 'intimidating demeanor'. Instead of scaring her, he wanted to make love to her. When he just kept staring at her, she raised a brow. "Well, there is _one_ thing."

"Yes?"

"Your blood," he said, testing the waters. It was the next best thing to unlimited sex with Bonnie and the baby. But he glanced at the window, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when he found it was open. He can fly out when she went full-on raging goddess mode, _whew_.

"Predictable," she hissed. "OK."

"What?"

"OK!" Bonnie screeched. "God, are you deaf?"

"Wait, isn't that bad for the baby?" Damon suddenly asked thoughtlessly. _Damn_, he thought, now she's going to think that he's concerned.

"You can't drain me, though," Bonnie warned. "But taking a little is good. But it has another condition. I read about it."

"What?"

"You have to give me your blood, too–"

Before the witch could even finish her sentence, he had pounced on her. He started nuzzling her neck, licking and groaning in pleasure. She was about to yelp, but he shushed her, and started caressing her waist, his hands slowly massaging her breasts. She instantly sighed in contentment and rested against him, and rearranged her hair to give him more access to her neck. "You know that this would bind us, right?" Damon asked, his fingers rubbing softly on the edge of her silk lingerie, closer and closer to her mound.

"Yes," she breathed.

_Things are going according to plan,_ they both thought, as he sank his fangs in her neck.

* * *

AN: Rnr! Reviews are love. ;)


	3. The Greedy

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. :) Hope you guys enjoy this one as well. xD

* * *

As they drive over to a certain Doctor Wilson, Damon feels the pink elephant in the car poking him on the ear with its greasy trunk. Stefan sits quietly on the passenger seat while Elena and his baby momma were settled on the back. Two hours ago, he had argued with Bonnie to not include the boring couple on their trip to the ob gyn.

"_But Elena and I promised we would be there for each other on our first ultra sound!" _

"_It's not her baby, it's mine!"  
_

"_But she's my best friend!" _

_Damon planned to flash Bonnie his vamp face to emphasize his point, but then she started crying._

From an outsider's view, it would seem like they were just four young adults on a double date. Everything seemed fine and dandy, but Damon could smell the envy bursting off Elena from the backseat. Stefan, however, he was having a hard time to read, considering the barrier that was his forehead offered no help at all. Bonnie was napping, her head rested on Elena's green shoulder. When they told his brother and the Katherine-clone about the pregnancy, they have been rendered speechless. Honestly, Damon thought that they were even more surprised by the two of them hooking up than the reality of vampires having babies.

After staring at the odd couple with mouths open, the town sweethearts finally asked them how they did it. So Damon and Bonnie left out the immortal witch curse part, and told them that it just happened. He let Bonnie do most of the explaining (it was her idea anyway), and he barely reacted when she used the words magic, ovulation, sperms and vampires not really using protection. No one was to blame, she said. Consequence of extremely powerful witch-vamp sex 101... in a million.

"_I'm not sorry for sleeping with Damon," Bonnie uttered with a wide, sincere smile. "Need I say more? He's __**hot**__."_

It was amusing to see Elena and Stefan's jaw almost drop to the floor, bet they never expected Bonnie, of all people, to be that vocal about his sexual appeal. But he could not ignore the roaring pride that surged in his chest with the feeling that there was his witch, with his child, claiming that she really did want him and was pretty proud of it, despite what people would say.

But Damon had to force it out of Bonnie eventually, when they were finally alone, _why_ him.

"_You've got good genes," Bonnie groaned tiredly, all her energies drained from their nightly activities._

"_That's it?" Damon asked, stark naked, unable to move from his kneeling position, watching as she settled on her side comfortably after her orgasm. "I know I can't blame you for that–" _

"_I know you'd protect me and the baby without questions asked," she cut him off, her words sure and confident. "You're very loyal, you know, promiscuous as you appear to be."_

"_Hmm." Well, they have been 'together' for a while now and he had never slept with anyone but her, but he won't tell her that, but she probably knew anyway. He shrugged, gently took her ankle, settled it on his thigh and started to give her a foot massage. This wasn't the first time she had figured out who he was, and he was starting to like her every time she made a point. "I guess that'll do."_

_Bonnie giggled as he tickled her lightly. She gave him a playful kick, purposely avoiding his very important male parts. "Well, that, _and_ you were the only single guy around."_

_Actually, there was that dog, Tyler, but he wouldn't remind her. It was good enough to know that she had kept him on the top of her list and she wasn't even aware of it. Yes, he kind of liked Bonnie Bennett._

And now, glancing at the rearview mirror, Damon meets Elena's eyes. He feels a tug in his chest –not one of lust or love or longing, but more of sadness. Elena was confused of this whole _thing; _she was trapped in this car. She needed to be happy for Bonnie, but she wanted what her best friend had, too. Stefan had asked him about it when they were finally alone, how they did it, but Damon couldn't provide a decent answer, because Bonnie never told him how. Truthfully, Damon didn't even want to know, because he didn't want to share. He didn't want Stefan and Elena to experience this now, because this was _his_ moment. He turns his gaze back to the road and smiles.

For all Damon knew, maybe Bonnie felt the same way, too.

Later on the witch would reveal that the spell could not be done to any ordinary human, because the power would be too strong to handle. It would also kill her; a powerful, living sacrifice was needed for such spell to take place. The older the vampire, the more life source was needed from the witch to transfer it to a human. It had been somewhat easier for Bonnie because she had done the magic to herself, which meant that she didn't need to transfer her life energies to someone else. And she would disclose to him even later on, that yes, indeed, she shared his sentiment.

This time, simply put, Damon and Bonnie wanted to be selfish.

Damon swears to this day that being evil has its perks.

* * *

AN: Rnr for love. ;)


	4. The Fear

AN: Wee! Thanks so much, guys! Though I'm not responding to the reviews, I know the readers by heart. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Whenever Damon kissed Bonnie's belly and the baby kicked in response, he secretly rejoices because he was feeling yet another instance of pure, untainted happiness. And when he looks up at her and she regards him with this look of admiration, he always reacts by kissing her. They would close their eyes and cherish it. They were happy. They had made a world for themselves these past few months. He wants to believe that this was it, what he'd really been wanting his whole life, but when he spots her surfing the internet, looking for places that were far from Mystic Falls, he feels anxious and deflated.

"Roadtrip?" Damon asks, his voice with fake surprise. They both knew she hated to go on long rides because of her back pains. He tugs the pencil that held her hair on a loose bun and watched as the long dark locks fell free about her shoulders. He feels his stomach churn when she looks up at him, smiles weakly and shakes her head, no.

She was looking for a place to relocate to after this whole charade.

She did not answer his question, because they both knew it was futile. Damon berates himself for even asking it. Why did he even bother? He wanted to ask her about how they'd keep up when the baby was born, how they would do the visiting hours, the holidays? But he couldn't. He couldn't imagine it. He couldn't bring himself to ask her if she wanted him to go with her. He wanted to. God knows he did.

Damon nods in understanding, pulls a chair to her and sits to look at the monitor. Somewhere green and quiet, they noticed. Seemingly without the supernatural bullshit that haunted them every now and then. "That looks like a good place."

Damon wants to ignore the smell the saltiness of her tears, but he couldn't. They had come this far, after all. They were _that_ good. They were _great_ for this, actually. He puts an arm around her and kisses her temple. "Don't cry, Bon." _It will make the baby sad, it will make me sad._

Bonnie sniffs and nods, starts clicking again.

_Just tell me what you want. I think I'd give it to you, if you'd ask. Ask me to be yours and I'll be. Just ask me. Tell me. _Damon didn't know why Bonnie had to do this for them –be the one to man up and ask him, but he couldn't do it. He looks at the screen, doesn't really see what she sees on those pictures.

_If I'm not there, you know it won't be the same, _Damon thought. _You need me._

_I could say the same thing to you,_ Bonnie responds to him mentally.

They stare at each other, he at her in shock –still hating the trail of tears, and it takes a while till Damon chooses to back down, and stares back at the pictures, but he does not take his arm around her.

* * *

AN: A little melancholic, yes? ;) Haha. Rnr! Reviews are Bamon lurve.


	5. The Transformation

AN: Oh my! I love you guys –the reviews are awesome! And I apologize for the short chapters. I'd like to believe that I'm still posting vignettes. Haha. I hope all Bamon lovers out there enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Coming home from the grocery store, Damon spots Stefan on the doorway to the TV room staring at the weeping women (well, actually only Bonnie; Elena was exaggerating) while they watched _Wedding Date_. He purposely nudges his brother as he makes his way towards the kitchen, to put away all the food Bonnie asked and will ask for. As he opened the fridge to stack the food, he hears Stefan enter the kitchen.

"Does Bonnie really cry that much?" Stefan asks, making his way towards the coffee pot. He pours himself a cup. "I mean, Elena gets really emotional during the really sad parts, but Bonnie cries over… everything."

Damon snorted. "That's better than the 'light Damon on fire whenever I see him phase'."

"So she'll re-enroll in school once she gives birth?"

"Wow, chatty much, lil bro," Damon hooted. He went to the over and started boiling some water. It caught him off-guard, Stefan's question. Did this mean that Bonnie did not tell Elena of her plans of relocating far from Mystic Falls –away from them? Stefan and Elena usually shared the same brain, so whatever Bonnie tells Elena, or whatever Damon told Stefan, the couple will always tell the other. They were more Siamese twins than lovers that way. "Could you get the strainer please?"

Without a word, Stefan put down his cup and retrieved the kitchen utensil from the cabinets and handed it to his brother. "You're making pasta again?"

"Bonnie is crazy over pesto," Damon said with a nod. He was thankful for the change of topic. _You've gotta love pasta._

"I'm proud of you, you know," Stefan said, the expression on his face pensive. "Going through this, being so great to Bonnie…"

"Told ya I was awesome," Damon said with much bravado, though his attention was completely focused on making the pesto sauce. He swipes his finger on the sauce and frowns. "She wants it sweeter." He adds some sugar and smiles to himself when it's finally to his (Bonnie's) liking.

"Are you really happy, Damon?"

The question catches him off-guard, but Damon stops stirring the mixture and tilts his head to look at his brother. He answers without batting an eyelash, "Yes."

"The first few days when we found out Bonnie was pregnant, I was so… resentful. For once, I wanted to be you, wanted to have what you're going to have." Stefan shook his head. "But I realized, I can't and I don't. It's not for me. All my life, I wanted to be normal, to fit in, the white picket fence… but after much thinking… I don't think I can live with it." _There's still too much guilt,_ Stefan wanted to say, but he knew the elder brother understood. After all this time, he has yet to forgive himself, accept who he was.

"Does Elena know you feel this way?" Damon knew that they both could tell that it was driving said girlfriend crazy to not be pregnant as well.

"I don't think she can accept it. It would have been better, you know, going through our lives, moving on with the knowledge that we can't ever have a family of our own. That having each other was enough. But now, I couldn't give her what she wants. And I feel like I'm not enough for her anymore. She's always going to… crave what you guys have." Stefan looked at him, his gaze reminding him of Elena's pleading eyes. But they were both beseeching for different things. "And maybe, we can have it in the future, who knows, right? But I don't even want to be a father, Damon. I don't think I want it."

Damon did not know what to tell his brother; Bonnie's pasta was his utmost priority. However, he appreciates Stefan's sudden need to confide in him. When they set the plates, Damon tells Stefan to not feel so guilty. "Elena deserves to know. Let her be a part of this."

Stefan only smirks at him, but nods.

When Damon comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of pesto spaghetti, Stefan and Elena stare at Bonnie (they seemed to have developed a habit of doing that) when the tears flowed freely from her eyes again.

Elena honestly thought that her best friend had over-cried in the movie, but apparently, the pregnant witch had an endless supply of tears. Was it the magic? Because truthfully, who knew? By this time, they should have gotten to the point of just accepting the strange and peculiar... like Damon's transformation from homicidal vampire to father-to-be-extraordinaire.

So Elena smiles at Bonnie in an astounded yet fascinated manner when the witch grabs her hand and says, "Isn't Damon the best baby daddy ever?"

The candle flames started to blaze at least five times higher when they took a while to say yes. Damon had this stupid grin on his face as Elena and Stefan nodded in agreement.

_Three words_, Damon thought as he rewarded his witch a generous serving of her favorite meal: _Absolute Bonnie Pwnage._

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! Rnr for Bamon lurve. ;)


	6. The Acquisitive

AN: It's so much fun to update and get great reviews. You guys are awesome. Honestly, you guys motivate me to keep this up! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this piece as well. ;)

* * *

"Dumb-dumb?"

Damon had no qualms with her ridiculous choice of endearment to him. At least, he felt special to her, even in that little thing. He was the usually great one in giving nicknames to the citizens of Mystic Falls (Mutt, to be specific), and this was probably his karma. So he smiles at her when she pegs herself to the doorframe –she always did that, feeling the need to lean onto something because of her growing belly.

Actually, it was probably because he had joked that she was such a 'pretty little thing that looked like she would fall over anytime' to Stefan one sunny day. She had listened in on their link, so she could not exactly complain with what she had accidentally heard. And truthfully, he really said what he did with much endearment. Somehow, he knew she had failed to listen further to Stefan's cheesy reply on how Damon would be there to catch her ever she did fall, in which Damon had responded to a quick 'of course'.

"Yes?" he asks her.

"Do you have a name in mind you want to give Baby?"

Baby was the baby's name. Both of them had gotten used to it. Damon had 'scolded' Baby several times when he/she gave Bonnie problems with the bathroom breaks and the sudden spasms.

_"Baby, your mummy and I love you very much," Damon had let it slip one night when Bonnie was sleeping. He kissed her belly, and though the mother was sound asleep, the baby had responded with its usual kick. "Wow. You're one tough cookie. You _are_ our baby indeed."_

So as of now, he was actually used to calling their baby, Baby. His waddling witch had managed to read his thoughts, of course.

"We can't name him Baby, Dumb-dumb," Bonnie said with a roll of eyes. "Baby will grow up, you know. High school isn't just teenagers going to school –it's a kill or be killed environment!"

Damon looked at her sheepishly. "If there's going to be killing, Bon, I don't think Baby's going to have any problem at all. I am his father, you know."

"Her," she corrected him with a glare.

"His."

"Her."

"Doctor Wilson said it was a he."

"You cheat!" Bonnie yelled, controlling a random book from the shelves and sending it to whack against Damon's head, but he easily dodged it. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

Damon watched intently as her lower lip quivered, and she was about to burst crying, but before she could do so, he appeared before her in a blink of an eye, and wrapped her in his arms. It was an advantage how small she was, because though her bulge was in between them, he can still manage to keep her trapped in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "Hush, Bon, I was only teasing."

"Liar!" she wept, grasping his shirt.

"Be quiet, Baby will hear you."

She instantly stopped, her eyes widening and glanced up at him. "How about we name Baby Dean?"

"Dean?" he asked, letting the name roll of his tongue. Was it derived from his name and hers? He had thought of it before: Bamon would sound like they were parents who lacked creativity and Donnie would make their kid sound so… well, so human. Dean, however… At least D was from Damon, E was from her Bonnie, A was from his again, and N was theirs. It was a possible combination, now that he thought of it.

"I totally love the Supernatural series in CW." Bonnie fluttered her eyelashes at him, a blush on her cheeks.

Damon stared at her in horror. "You are _not_ going to name my son after some _fictional_ character who kills people like _us_ for a _living_." And was that a fuckin' _dreamy_ look on her face? For crying out loud –he was better looking than that Jensen guy! Even the name sounded lame with a capital L! He was about to give her a piece of his mind when she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Oh my god, Dumb-dumb, you're absolutely right," Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes wide, shaking him. She then pushed him slightly away, now covering her face with her palms. "I'm a horrible mother!"

The rage and jealousy disappears the moment she sobbed. His hand started doing their usual comforting circles on her back. "Of course you're not. You're great." Damon sighs as Bonnie starts crying again, but this is a very good excuse to hold her close just because. "We're going to be here to protect Baby from those sons of bitches," he adds with a smile. _Eat that, Supernatural guys,_ he thinks with a smirk.

As he continues to comfort her with words of endearment and effortlessly painting that Dean Wimpster in a very dark light, Damon decides Baby's name will have to wait for a few more days.

* * *

AN: Don't get me wrong, I adore Dean Winchester with my whole heart. ;) But Damon wins this round! xD Thanks for reading! RnR for Bamon goodness! xD


	7. The Women

AN: Wee! We are halfway to the end! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. ;)

* * *

As Damon drives over to the Bennett household, he succumbs to Bonnie's grand idea to do the baby shower in her house. She had been living with him these past few months, with her father's consent –thanks to Damon (and his compulsion). It was all wrong, to be ok with something like this, but as of now, Damon knew that Bonnie shouldn't be stressed about these ludicrous things, like her father's approval and reaction, or if people at school wondered why she suddenly went on a 9-month vacation. He had been hesitant to even let the baby shower happen knowing that they would probably ask her who the baby daddy was. Damon was more than ecstatic when she did not even consider lying about him, but he tried to act like it did not matter. Besides, he wanted to hear more of her thoughts about how he was the best decision she's ever made... or something like that.

"_You're the father of our baby, Damon. I don't see anything wrong with that. If anything, it helps confirm your being human in the community."_

_Damon gaped at her. "They were right. You _have_ changed."_

_"No one is ever going to bad mouth my baby's father," Bonnie announced. "And if anyone makes a bad of a slip of insult to you? I would make sure they would be cursed barren and loveless for eternity."_

_The vampire laughed, but stopped when he felt the gravity of her words. "Whoah." She actually wants to protect his dignity...? That was a new one; he might just have fallen in love with her then and there._

_"It's called being civil, Damon," the witch responded nonchalantly, breaking his hopeful thoughts that maybe she did this for love... "If they can't respect you, they're not my real friends."_

_Nursing his bruised yet growing ego (heart), Damon sighs dramatically. _"_Why have it at your house anyway? Why not have it here? The place is bigger."_

"_Believe me, it's better over back there."_

And better it was indeed, because Damon swore his ears would bleed deaf with all the squealing he was hearing. Bonnie wanted to keep him away from all the female exaggeration. He was so used to having Bonnie around that he couldn't resist just to visit and spy on them. He brought Bonnie's favorite knitted sweater as his gatepass. He even rang the doorbell to be polite.

The door swings opens and there stands Caroline, astonished of his appearance. "Damon?" she asks, regarding him with a curious stare. "Hi."

Damon had the urge to scratch this damn _itch_ on his nape. "I came over to give this to Bonnie…"

Just like that, almost with vampire speed, the blonde had managed to get the garment from his hands. Neither did not even blink. She grinned at him and motioned to shut the door, but he effectively stuck his foot before it closed. Caroline raised a brow. "Well, thank you. What else did you need?"

"The last time I checked, Goldilocks, this was a _baby shower_," Damon snapped, feeling the need to see Bonnie heighten within him. It has been more than 2 hours already! What were they doing in there anyway? They didn't have male strippers in there, did they? "This isn't a bachelorette party where the groom isn't allowed to intervene."

Damon had been so defensive and sarcastic, he had failed to give Caroline enough credit to analyze the weight of his words. She raised a brow and her glossed lips twitched into a knowing grin. "Groom, huh?"

"All I'm saying is…" Damon trailed off, but he didn't know what to say. So he stared at his shoes and with a defeated groan, he glared at Caroline, and turned around to head back to his car.

_DUMB-DUMB!_ the call pierced through the bond, through the thick of his skull, and it took just two seconds for him to stand upright and ready by the front door where Bonnie waited.

"I'm so glad you came to check on me," Bonnie whispered, latching onto his arm. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh please. I just brought your sweater," he lied.

"Whatever," Bonnie says with a bored tone. When they finally reach his car, she tugs on his arm and grins at him. "Can I get a kiss?"

_Always_. Damon cups her face with his palms and plants one on her lips. He draws back, getting a whiff of her arousal, enjoying the reddening of her cheeks. He clears his throat, trying to distract himself, abruptly recognizing as their public display of affection as a turn on. "Baby happy?"

"Very," she answered with a nod. She opens his cardoor for him like a gentleman would. "Go back home. I'll call you when we're done."

"Will that be anytime soon?" Damon asked, giving her a squeeze.

"Just go!" Bonnie exclaimed, pushing him inside. Before he slid in the driver's seat, she pulled him towards her to whisper in his ear, "I… really, _really_ miss you." He did not get to respond, because she was already power-walking carefully back to her house where she was greeted with a loud round of girly squeals.

Damon thinks his hearing is beyond repair, but Bonnie's words made the pain bearable.

* * *

AN: Fluff! Thanks for reading. ;) Reviews are love. :)


	8. The Charade

AN: Hello! Really, this is the first time I've ever done a series where I update everyday! And you guys really just make it all worth while -the reviews are awesome. Thank you to those who give really kind words of encouragement. Your comments are like the choo-choo to my train. Thank you again and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as well. ;)

* * *

Bonnie had invited her flock of mortal friends one Sunday afternoon –too soon in Damon's opinion, because she just had her baby shower. She was spoiled and it was mostly his fault.

_This time, Damon tries a new strategy, so he pouts. He tries to be nice. "But whatever for, my dearest witch?" He did not understand her need to 'bond' with friends._

_"I'll be due in the near future," Bonnie said, "It would be nice to see some friends before…" Before she leaves. "…before Baby is here. I wouldn't have the time."_

Damon hates it when she brought that up, when she reminded him that she's going to leave him. Of course he can always go after her, but as of now, the idea that she wants to leave him just angers him in a way he fails to explain. He can't explode at her because he didn't want to frighten her, so he settles with just disappearing from her sight. He vents out his frustration by going far, far away from the boarding house, and starts pounding his head against boulders till he bleeds. He'd come home, wasted and a bit bloody, and she'll feel pity for him and she'll comfort him (in many creative ways).

When Damon finally gets home on said afternoon with a bruised forehead (and ego), needing a little Bonnie love, he stumbles in to find the little party had already started with a game of charades. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline were perched on the sofa, while Stefan (if only he could just renounce being related to the guy –charades is just _ugh_) and Tyler sat on the floor and Mutt was in front of them, making a complete fool out of himself.

A couple of teenagers playing charades and double-dates was insulting enough in his house –not to mention Stefan's bland, cheap crack for normalcy, but what frustrates him even more is when Damon catches a certain werewolf staring at his young pregnant witch, obviously deep in thought. Aside from being extremely jealous of said baby-daddy, Tyler was most probably feeling sorry for Bonnie. Well, _that_ better be the reason… or _else_. Feeling horny for Bonnie is an entirely different matter. Damon didn't want werewolf entrails on carpet, but then again, he was thinking about redecorating.

Damon masks his aura from the round of friends, but still, Bonnie meets his eyes. Putting on his most 'I'm unhappy and you better make it up to me' face to make sure she knows he's still having a tantrum, he secretly enjoys her defeat as she sighs, and reverts her attention back on Mutt's lame attempt to act out his secret object. Knowing he'd get his bedroom prize later by not killing her friends just because, Damon turns away. His calming nerves were starting to get clogged by his possessiveness of Bonnie. Weren't they well aware that he was the obsessive type? He understood why he was feeling this way, but he knew Bonnie would probably rebuke his behavior. So he settles in his study to tranquilize himself with a glass of scotch. After a while, a knock interrupted his musings (something about locking Bonnie up in a tower), and thinking it was Bonnie or Stefan, he answered, "Come in."

To Damon's surprise, a serious-looking yet fidgety Tyler Lockwood enters the room in all his meathead glory. But like a dog knowing its boundaries, he chose to stay by the door, keeping a good distance from the alpha male of the house.

"Your scratching post isn't here." More stunned than irate with the intrusion, Damon scowls at him instead. "Or did you lose your way to the exit?"

Tyler crosses his arms across his chest and studies the vampire. "You and Bonnie are together, right?"

A nerve on Damon's temple ticks. He didn't think it was still possible to get this much of a migraine being dead. "And this concerns you, _why_?" Damon asks, feeling his gut clench. Was this stupid boy going to challenge him? He sets his glass down to avoid throwing it on the boy's face, but puts on poker face as he waits for the young man to answer.

"I'm just wondering why she isn't claimed," he remarks.

"The baby is mine," Damon snaps –as if the remark inevitably means that he and the witch were lovers. "You want me to give you _details_ on how I got Bonnie pregnant?" But he understood what Tyler meant. This wasn't about giving jewelry akin to a pet-collar, it wasn't even the shallow labels 'boyfriend/girlfriend'; the werewolf was actually hinting on Marking. Being in a blood-bond was similar to a sire-childe's link. Marking, however, would have to leave a physical scar on the skin to seal complete possession of the person. The Mark would be a very lucid symbol of belonging to someone and whoever is to challenge that ownership is automatically in the wrong. Marking transcends all rules.

Though Damon's thinking was probably fogged with his fatherly duties, honestly, he had thought about it once or twice (a lot of times), but it was too much pressure on both of them, especially when Bonnie was planning on leaving. Considering that Marking held more value than marriage because it could never be annulled or dispelled, being apart will definitely not work out for them.

_"Let's just pretend that we're together and we're in love…"_

Damon does not want a rebellious witch on his hands for eternity –he had an inkling that she would unveil her wrath on him the moment their deal is over. Besides, Bonnie would never agree to something like this. Knowing her independent nature, it would be demeaning to be 'claimed' for eternity. She'd spat the 'I'm not anyone's property' bull on him.

_"Are you really happy, Damon?"_

_"Yes."_

Cheesy as it sounds, it _was_ easier to say you would be committed to spend forever with somebody –but to be officially and physically bound for good? It was like a walk out in the daylight without his ring and clearly, he wasn't the marrying type…

_If I'm not there, you know it won't be the same__. You need me._

_I could say the same thing to you._

And this was _him_. He had to go back to his former lifestyle after this… right? Surely, someone like Bonnie would demand that the Mark be done both ways. Would she want to Mark him as hers as well?

_Bonnie pulls him towards her to whisper in his ear, "I… really, _really _miss you."_

Who was wrong or right anymore, Damon didn't want to know. One word kept flashing in his head though, in bold black letters: **COWARD**. Fury coils within him. Was he that despicable? Why does she hate him so much? She finds him so wrong for her that she wants to leave him? Why does she want to leave?

Suddenly remembering Tyler was still in the room, Damon adds, "We're bonded."

"That's what I'm saying, it's not enough," Tyler said, raising his hands up in defense. "Thing is, she's…"

Damon was trying to ignore the man's arousal, just because the jock had spared him the mocking judgment when he had been so deep in thought only a few seconds ago. "She's _what_?"

"Dude, she's…" Tyler crunches his face, obviously trying to find the right word. "_Reeking_… in a tempting, good, seductive way. It's like she's got the hormone thing all over the place." His eyes widened as the vampire appears before him and has him against the door by the throat.

"You lay one finger on her…"

"It's not that I can't help it!" Tyler squeezes out, clawing on the vampire's hand on his neck. He tried kicking, but surely, Damon's frame was rock hard. "I'm suggesting you should, dude!"

Damon wants to kill this 'threat', but then again, sense wiggles its way in his brain. He drops Tyler on the floor and dusts off his shirt. "How… intense is it?" This might be why Stefan prefers to stay at Elena's these past few weeks. He knew Stefan had great self-control so he never did consider his younger brother as a hazard to Bonnie. Being the most powerful mystical being around, he forgets fleabags like Tyler Lockwood existed.

As much as having the conversation with Tyler was repulsive as it is, he is inwardly grateful that Bonnie has made herself some good friends. She used to be Miss Goody-Two-Shoes after all, so he can't say he was surprised. He appreciates the effort –considering everyone who knew who he really was should be aware of his abilities to inflict merciless torture.

"I can smell her… essence the moment I got here and she was in the _bathroom_," Tyler admits after a coughing fit. Before Damon could strangle him again, he quickly says, "Thing is, you don't want anyone else near Bonnie. People like… like us. She's getting more and more powerful and if I weren't her friend, I would not have second thoughts of, well, ravishing her."

_Or killing her,_ they both thought, but the young werewolf knew better than say it out loud. But being polite did not help at all, because Damon's left fist lands on his face, knocking him back down on the floor.

Obviously in pain, Tyler growls in agony and frustration. "_Fuck_, dude! I'm like, warning you here, man!"

_I know. _"Wipe the drool off your chin, you scruffy dog," Damon says, popping his knuckles and went back to his sofa. _Thank you, but I still don't like you. Never will._

"You are _fuckin'_ _messed_ _up_," Tyler grumbles, wanting to flip the bird on him, but decides against it, and leaves the vampire to his thoughts, but not before saying, "You're welcome!"

All the thoughts that the stupid werewolf had managed to cook up in his brain tires Damon out. He goes to their room and plops tiredly on the bed. Inhaling Bonnie's pheromones, her wonderful, addicting perfume, he feels relaxed.

But surely, Tyler's confrontation prompts him of reality and he dislikes it, because the line of who he was and who he was now was becoming faint. Each day he 'acts' with Bonnie is a day he feels more like this is who he ought to be.

As of now he'd worry less about Marking Bonnie. It was too tempting an idea though. He's already got an eye on Bonnie twenty-four-seven, he really shouldn't be worried about anything. With two vampires, a vampire slayer (how ironic), a werewolf and a powerful witch in the area and cellphones, you would think that outsiders would consider it a bad idea to even visit Mystic Falls. But surely, everyday is an adventure when you're aware of all the supernatural crisis going on in town. But really, who would dare threaten him? He wasn't a fuckin' bad-ass for nothing and he made sure that the creatures of the night society were very familiar with his staggering reputation. How many times does he have to prove his point? He wasn't Damon Salvatore for nothing.

Damon thinks he's delusional, but what he had now was enough, even if he didn't know exactly what it was. But there was Bonnie, the baby and him, and that's all that really matters.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Review to give sugar or cookies! I'm a sweet-tooth. ;)


	9. The Hedonist

Warning: Lemony-Smutty. Did not change rating because well, I don't think this is too hardcore to be a rated-M. Here's a piece of the sex part. ;)

Hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

Damon wakes up as butterfly kisses were sprinkled all over his face. Her weight was settled on top of him, angled in the right way so as not to crush her belly. He opens his eyes, amused with the way her eyes flashed eagerness. "Good morning to you, too."

"I couldn't sleep," Bonnie confessed, a dark blush on her face. "I want more." She kisses his chest and shifts to move to the side, and kneels on the bed. "Please?" she asks politely, sweetly, and hoists the hem of her dress to her waist, revealing her bare bottom to him.

Before she could beg, he enters her slowly, carefully. Damon feels the heat inside of him build up when she moans in pleasure and satisfaction. He begins to move, keeping a firm, steady grip on her hips. "Like this?"

"Yeeees…!" she exclaims, pushing her hips harder towards him. "More!"

"Bon?" he asks as he keeps a steady rhythm with his hips. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"_Nnnh_…" she responds, completely taken by his ministrations.

Damon smirks to himself, enjoying the view, his woman on her knees, unable to think of anything but the pleasure he keeps on giving her. But they really had to discuss Baby's name soon enough.

"Damon, please! I'm coming!"

He quickens his controlled pace, and he reaches his hand to caress her belly, then gliding his hand down to pinch the erect little bud of flesh, and as he does, she screams as her orgasm engulfs her. As she clenches hard around his member, he quickens his movement, feeling himself coming to the edge as well. "Say my name, Bonnie, coming…!"

"Damon!" she groans out, moving her hips as well, meeting the movement of his hips.

Damon growls as he explodes inside of her, filling her even more. He embraces her tight from behind, till she collapses and settles on her side. He spoons her at once, sticky and sweaty, but still absolutely erotic. He holds her hand as they keep each other warm and he closes his eyes, feeling the need to rest again overtake him. "Damn, woman, you're a sex goddess." He does not wait for her to reply, he could tell she was asleep already.

He's been used inside and out, spent completely, but truth be told, he could live like this forever.

* * *

AN: Reviews cheer me up! Thanks for reading. :)


	10. The Surrender

AN: Ok, we're definitely getting to the end; there are 2 chapters to go. Thank you for all the reviews and the support. You guys are amazing. ;)

* * *

"_Nine months, Salvatore," Bonnie said, walking to the door. "I'm not asking."_

Damon remembers his pregnant witch saying this clearly in his head that he even dreams about it. It was a constant reminder of their bittersweet deal. At this point, he still admires her courage for actually coming up to the boarding house just to tell him her conditions, leaving him no choice in the matter. She was such a little fierce dominatrix, loved being on top in bed –everything about her he knew inside and out and adored her for it. He was taken by this girl-woman/goddess, he really couldn't ask for anything else. Everyday, Bonnie was becoming his soul-keeper.

"_Nine months, Salvatore," Bonnie said, walking to the door. "I'm not asking."_

But her words ring out again in his brain, and what had held an optimistic promise was descending into a nightmare. Bonnie was not going to be pregnant forever. Soon enough, they will have to face the reality of their contract. Was she really going to leave him? She had found her perfect little haven somewhere, he knew, but she refused to tell him where.

"_How do you plan to get there anyway?" Damon asked, his voice challenging her. "It's not like you're filthy rich." He couldn't say it out loud, no. Don't go. _

"_Not rich, but definitely a witch," she answered with much glee. "I have created the perfect spell for this well-planned getaway." He should know better than doubt her Craft –she was the one who managed this whole vamp-witch pregnancy singlehandedly. _

Getaway? More like well-planned escape,_ Damon retorted in his head with an angry snort. Whenever they talked about her plans after this, he had refused to say anything. He didn't want her to think that he wanted her to stay, but he didn't want her to think he was supporting her decision either._

There were times when Damon detested Bonnie for doing this to him. He was supposed to be a carefree, happy-go-killing-spree type of vampire. This happiness she gave him was a trick, a fucked-up pretense feeling that led to a pending loss.

"_Nine months, Salvatore," Bonnie said, walking to the door. "I'm not asking." _

But one day, as they were out for food, and he was pushing the grocery cart mindlessly as Bonnie did all the hoarding, his eyes were glued to the sign _Isle 9_. Nine months. For nine whole fucking months, right? Didn't she tell him she was knocked up 2 months _later_? So that meant that he was probably going to have some time to spend with her after the baby was born… At least two months more of this thing with Bonnie?

His insides felt lighter, the burden eased off his shoulders. Happiness.

"Bonnie," he called her at once as she reached out to get a box of chocolates. Distracted for a bit, he walked to her and put the box back on the shelf. "You've had your bit of sweets already. And we talked about this –if you want lots of chocolate, you should eat the dark kind. We need, however, to get you more milk."

"But, Dumb-dumb," she grumbled, stomping her foot on the linoleum floor. "Your baby is asking for some Mars bars." She grimaced, obviously bored of eating dark chocolate.

Damon thinks he felt his heart skip an undead beat, and he turned around quickly to face her. She had this god-awful adorable pout that ate away at his being, and he leaned closer, bent down and stuck his ear on her belly. "What's that, you'd rather have milk? Oh. Your mummy is a pretty liar…" he trailed off, and when he saw her nose getting a very cute pink which was a signal for major cry fest, he adds, "A very forgivable one, however." He stood straight again and shook his head. "The deal is in progress, Bon. Nine months I take care of you. That means you also do what I say. And when I say you've had enough sweets, you've had enough." He wanted to kiss her when the frown on her face deepened, and she grabbed the box of chocolates again. "Nine months, right? So that means you still listen to me two months after you've given birth."

Precisely at that moment, the air seemed to thicken around them.

"Oh," Bonnie said, her eyes suddenly becoming blank, her arm finding its protective place around her full belly. "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't stay after I give birth," she whispered.

Damon tried to ignore the disappointment that poured into his empty meat-suit. "Why? You'll need help, Bonnie. Let's not play stupid now." It was _two_ _months_ –was she that excited to leave him?

"No." Bonnie shook her head and avoided his gaze. "I can't stay and you know it." She shoved the Mars bars back into the shelf and turned around. "I'm off to get the milk."

As he watched her storm away, Damon found it extremely difficult to push the cart and follow her. Instead he easily felt sorry for himself, how desperate he sounds to keep her around. He walks to the box of Mars chocolates, felt the warm imprint of her fingers on them, sighed, and put it in the grocery cart.

* * *

AN: Reviews are love. ;)


	11. The Swing

AN: And here's one last fluff before our last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed our Bamon week! I would miss writing the series. Thank you all for the words of encouragement! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Bonnie's tears of joy had been rewarding enough when Damon gifted her the two-seater swing he put up in the garden. On their first ride they had acted like teenagers on their first date (or newlyweds), holding hands, teasing each other, Damon stealing kisses here and there –even Baby was forgotten most of the time, because the parents were very engrossed with each other. Baby was Cupid in action and it seems like no one was complaining.

Wanting to whisk her away for some afternoon ice cream, Damon walks to Bonnie's favorite place, but stops when he hears her soft murmurs tickle his ears. She looked like she belonged there, in his garden, stylish and very pregnant with his baby. She was wearing one of the many scarf dresses he bought her –she had broken (again) into tears when he said that he did not even buy it from a maternity store.

"_You STOLE them!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily, her fists on her waist._

"_That's not what I meant!" Damon argued, wanting to pull his hair out from his scalp. "I used my _money_. I can even give you the receipts!" He did not even include the price tags purpose so she wouldn't know how costly her clothes were (only his baby momma would get the best treatment ever) and now she thinks he compelled his way to get her some brand new clothes! That's just fuckin' _unfair_. The next thing he knew, he was toppled over on the bed and all he felt was her lips grateful and unrelenting on his. He groans in response, sucking her lower lip. "Tease…" _

_Bonnie laughs softly and gives him a kiss on the chin. "You're the best you know that?" She then started unbuttoning her top. _

"_Tell me more, babe," Damon replies, helping her out of her clothes, and he was all about hands and kisses when Bonnie puts some distance between them. He pants, a look of lust and impatience in his eyes, he blurts out, "_What_!"_

"_But, Dumb-dumb," she pleads, her eyes wide and anticipating. "I have to try out _everything_!"_

_It was his fault anyway, so he sits back, painfully hard and hot, and enjoys his own private fashion show._

"I can't wait to see you, Baby," Bonnie's voice whispers, interrupting his thoughts. "I've been waiting to meet you my whole life. You know, we're going to be together for a long time. I can't wait to start my life with you."

Damon was glad he was the one who was able to give her this. He could feel the optimism in her voice, the truth in her words. Though he hasn't met a witch-vampire hybrid yet, he was certain that their child would also get to live forever, the ageing process would stop once completing puberty. He took a step closer to her, wanting to join in the family talk, when her giggle filled his ears.

"Your daddy is a good man, you know," Bonnie admitted, her cheeks reddening. "And he cares so much for both of us." She pauses, as if deciding whether or not she should really say the words out loud, but she does anyway. "Actually, I think he really loves you. I'm sure both of you would get along so well. Whatever happens, Baby, remember that both of us will always be here for you no matter what. We love you so very much."

Damon was somewhat pacified that she knew how much he really cared. And he did love his child; he knew how beautiful his baby with Bonnie would be. And she, his darling witch, was, _always_, so mesmerizing.

_This was meant to be, _Damon thinks, closing his eyes, unable to grasp the euphoria he was feeling. He looks at the blue sky and wonders how the world had suddenly become a better place?

When Bonnie starts singing, Damon feels peace.

* * *

AN: Reviews are love. ;)


	12. The Revelation

AN: So here we are, finally, the last chapter! First off, thank you so much for being with me throughout the series! You guys have been amazing. I did not to respond to reviews because I'm afraid that I might give some secrets away. Really, some of you have just been awesome. Without the kind words and support, it wouldn't have been as satisfying to write the story. Thank you again!

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

Time flies by so soon and it does not take long till Baby Bennett-Salvatore is born.

They name her Domenica, an Italian name meaning 'God-given'. Damon thinks the name is a bit uncanny (not to mention the Christian roots) for such a wee person, but he knows why Bonnie chose it. It was to present gratitude to the Supreme Being that had gifted them such a wonderful child. They were thankful to be given this new sign of hope. From what other people would see in the surface –the infant being conceived by two unlikely supernatural creatures, they have been given this newborn that signified everything good and pure, and they knew they wouldn't have been granted this without a go-signal from the heavens.

And she looked like an angel anyway, glowing in her light-bronze skin, her bright blue eyes curious to look upon the new world around her. Anyone who saw her would instantly have the constant feeling that it was Damon and Bonnie's baby. Also, without Bonnie's polite threats of eternal damnation, everyone who meets Domenica instantly forgives Damon for everything he's done in the past.

Just as it was easy to be enamored of the new little person in town, Damon was even more in love with the resident witch. He didn't think she'd push through with it –leaving, but she does. Like now, it's such a frustrating thing to know that she –being the witch that she was, could control time and space, because she managed to pack all her things up from the house in less than an hour.

Damon hesitates to put Domenica back down on the bed, but he had to. Beside him, he turns to the young mother and forces her to face him as she finally zips up the baby bag. He glares into her eyes, hates her for deciding that being apart was the best thing to be.

If it was hard for her to leave, then why force it? This was tormenting, and he felt like he was about to explode. Why did she think she had to go?

"Damon," Bonnie says his name, just once, almost in a plea. Like a hotline to his heart, his gaze softens instantly, and as he gets lost in her eyes that reminded him of springtime, it was then that he sees it for real.

_Damon kept on staring at her and he almost pitied her. She looked plainly exhausted, the fierceness in her emerald eyes dying. Life was clearly getting to her. She sat on his bed looking like a little lost girl, a huge contrast to the dormant goddess within her being._

For a second, Damon wants nothing more for her to call him 'Dumb-dumb', because really, he felt _so_ stupid. Did he really fool himself into thinking that she had lost her spirit all those months ago when she came to him claiming that she had been cursed immortality? Because the familiarity of her eyes were here all along, the feisty little witch who always seemed to get the worst from him (but now he can confidently say that he had finally managed to give her his best as well), had been present all this time. This strong woman had been gone only once, yes, but only on that particular day when she went to the boarding house to give him her ultimatum about this arrangement.

_Witch,_ Damon thinks, when he recalls her 'giving up', baring to him what he thought was what she needed –someone to be stronger in her time of weakness. It was in that moment of truth that she had managed to come up with such a brilliant lie:_ "…__Let's just pretend that we're together and we're in love. Let go. I want to be happy for these nine months that I'll be carrying our baby. Being happy means having lots of sex. And I want to feel loved."_

And now as they locked gazes, blue hard against the green, piercing and piercing, that he accepts what he's been denying all along, why she wanted to leave, why she couldn't stay. It was because he believed her lie, had chosen to play into it, when all along, they were dancing around the bush that shed nothing but heaps and heaps of leaves that only managed to reveal the truth that despite this charade, their contract, that she really, truly, genuinely loved him.

"You weren't pretending, were you?"

"No."

She never really did, he knew, and truthfully, neither did he.

Bonnie lets him cuddle Domenica one last time, and he kisses the top of Baby's head. Domenica kicks him automatically in the inside of her bundle, but now also reaches out to touch his face, and he kisses her chubby fingers. He wants to kiss Bonnie as well, but she refuses to look him in the eye anymore, and he knew it was because they both knew she had given away too much.

All this time, Damon does not beg her to stay, and he let the feeling sink in, burn into his memory, the image of his witch and child walking away from him, leaving him –it was such a stake to the heart. It was killing him and he knew, with all his heart, that they were worth dying for. Without the reality of his family, it only confirmed and explained the nothingness that he was. Only with them, he felt, he had finally become who he truly is. A vampire, a father, but above all else, a man to his woman. Really, that's all there is to it. And so much love.

So he let's her go, let's her think that he had remained the coward that he was, that she had won. Because he knows everything about her, and Domenica was his, _theirs_ –it was going to be easy to just stop playing this game and just live. It was such a comfort to see something wrong happening in front of him and he was so confident that he would had the power to make things right again.

Damon smirks. Instead of bitterness, he is filled with joy.

_Let her think she's got the upper hand for a little while,_ he thinks, because honestly, it does not take long for Damon Salvatore to pack.

The end...?

Don't stress yourself. This is absolutely just the beginning.

* * *

AN: Reviews are definitely love. ;)


End file.
